From U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,338, it is previously known to arrange a pipe connection in the form of a tubular casing that is inserted in one end of a pipe. The pipe casing is formed with countersinks in which embossings are carried. A sealing element is arranged between the pipe casing and the pipe end. In order to obtain complete sealing, the sealing element has to be compressed, thus rendering the friction between the sealing element and the pipe casing on one hand, and the pipe end on the other hand so high that any relative rotation between the pipe casing and the pipe end normally is not possible.
For certain types of connections, the connection must be made in a predetermined rotational position of the connection relative to, for example, a fixed part in a pipe system. At conventional pipe connections, for example hydraulic systems, the pipe end and the pipe casing inserted therein are in many cases firmly connected with each other by means of soldering. Thus the pipe casing must be connected to the pipe end with a predetermined rotational angle, which requires special fixtures for final assembly of the end connection.